


Хороший мальчик ищет такого же для секса

by midinght (Bemyguest)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bemyguest/pseuds/midinght
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/398907">оригинал</a><br/><b>Автор:</b> <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMousling">LittleMousling</a><br/><b>Переводчик: </b> mid_night.<br/><b>Беты:</b>  Grant La Bell<br/><b>Рейтинг:</b>  NC-17<br/><b>Жанры:</b>  Слэш, Флафф<br/><b>Саммари:</b>  Луи хочет потерять девственность, но не хочет чтобы в школе кто - либо об этом узнал. В конце концов, чтобы переспать с парнем, он оставляет объявление на Крейглисте. Гарри Стаилз отвечает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Хороший мальчик ищет такого же для секса

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nice Boy Seeks Same For Hook-Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/398907) by [LittleMousling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMousling/pseuds/LittleMousling). 



На данный момент у Луи была девушка. Она милая, она его лучший друг, и он всегда рад погулять с ней. Но он совсем, совсем не хотел ее. Чтобы это понять, потребовалось кое-какое время, потому что они никуда не торопились, месяц держались за руки и целовались в щеку пока он, наконец, не поцеловал ее в губы. Поцелуи были приятными, но не были похожи на те, что показывают в фильмах или о которых пишут в книгах. Они не заставляли Луи таять или трепетать и совсем не возбуждали. Иногда, когда они целовались долго и терлись друг о друга у него была легкая эрекция, но Луи знал, что этого недостаточно. Впрочем, Ханна тоже это знала. Прошла пара месяцев с тех пор, как их отношения перешли в нечто большее, чем поцелуй в щеку при встрече. Они много держатся за руки, обнимаются на вечеринках, потому что это просто весело, Луи иногда катает ее на спине в перерывах между уроками. Никто из них не хотел, чтобы их друзья знали, что когда они наедине, они не занимаются сексом, а обсуждают парней.

\- Эндрю Гарфилд, - говорит Ханна.

\- Несомненно он. Она лежала поперек кровати, положив голову на живот Луи. В ее доме всегда было легче остаться поболтать, чем в его. Возможно потому, что ее мама знала, что Луи никогда не причинит вреда ее дочери - вообще никакого.

Как и ее девственности. Луи старался не задумываться о таких вещах. Луи хмыкнул, поглаживая ее волосы.

\- Не знаю, он немного, ну, знаешь, накачанный.

\- А это плохо? - Ханна поворачивает голову, касается щекой его живота и смотрит на него.

\- Ты видел его в костюме спайдермена? У него пресс как у Тейлора Лотнера.

\- Именно, - говорит Луи. - Разве он может меня захотеть? Лучше поискать кого-то более подходящего.

\- И это говорит тот, кто одержим Никлосом Хольтом , - замечает Ханна. – Он только сам себе и подходит. Следует создать отдельный конкурс для него, в котором он сможет всегда побеждать, каждый год.

Луи смеется потому, что да, это похоже на правду.

\- Я хотел бы, понимаешь, чтобы это были парни одного с нами возраста. Очевидно, что они не для меня, но все же.  
  
Ханна бьет его по ноге так, что Луи морщится от боли.   
  
\- Не наговаривай на себя, - говорит она. - В конце концов, у тебя отличная девушка.  
  
\- Это точно, - соглашается Луи. - У меня прекрасная девушка, - улыбаясь, продолжает он.  
  
Она фыркает, но все же смягчается.  
  
\- Я помогу тебе найти парня,- заявляет Ханна. - Нам нужно разработать план. Мы можем пойти в бар или что-то вроде того.  
  
Это не самый лучший план.  
  
\- Спасибо, это неплохо. Но я не думаю, что это нам подходит - это станет всем известно в школе, а я не хочу, чтоб все знали, - говорит Луи  
  
\- Значит, это вычеркиваем, - соглашается она.  
  
\- Ага, - кивает головой Луи.   
  
Они довольно долго лежали молча, а потом Ханна достала свой телефон.  
  
\- О, я уже совсем тебе неинтересен? - язвит Луи  
  
\- Погоди. Я кое-что проверяю для тебя, - говорит она, отвлекаясь.- Да, все правильно, это… Оу! Они заинтересованы в сексе, правда?  
  
Она протягивает телефон и Луи видит открытые страницы "Крейглиста", "Шеффилдские списки", "Парень для парня".  
  
\- Ищу того, кто сделает минет сегодня. - читает Луи и чувствует, что краснеет. - Зачем ты мне это показываешь?  
  
Ханна легла рядом с ним, прокрутила открытую страничку.  
  
\- Я подумала - если ты не хочешь идти в бар и не хочешь никого из школы, может это сработает. Ты не можешь просто сидеть, сложа руки. В конце концов, у меня кое-что было с парнем, хоть он и боится моей груди.  
  
\- Ой, - отмахнулся Луи, но он на самом деле ничуть не обиделся. Он и правда, достаточно сильно ее боялся.  
  
Она обратила его внимание на объявления.   
  
\- Давай, посмотри получше.  
  
Первые объявления, что он прочел, были довольно откровенны и очень грубыми. В некоторых даже шла речь о деньгах.   
  
\- А что, если они все скрытые проститутки? Меня могут арестовать, - он даже не представлял, как это все работает. – О, боже, один хочет встретиться через улицу от школы. Слишком близко.  
  
\- Некоторые из них из Лестера, Лу. Не будь параноиком.  
  
\- У меня родственники в Лестере, это ничем не лучше.   
  
Он по-прежнему не был заинтересован в этом, но она права. Она была практически раздета парнем, а он ни разу не целовал ни одного.  
  
\- Можно попробовать посмотреть Манчестер, - предложила она. - Или Лидс?  
  
\- Манчестер. Лидс слишком близко.  
  
Луи понимает, что он смешон, но если он собирался это сделать, а он собирается, он не сделает это где-то поблизости.  
  
\- Думаю, Манчестер подойдет.  
  
\- Господи, парни в Манчестере еще более отвязные. Само собой разумеется. “Поджарый белый пассив ищет развратного актива,” Это может… погоди, он пишет что ему 50. Лучше не надо.  
  
\- Да, не надо, - соглашается Луи. Он чувствует легкое напряжение в штанах. - Не знаю, они все такие грубые, тебе не кажется?  
  
\- Думаю, они просто точно знают, чего хотят, - говорит она. - Это хорошо. В любом случае тебе не нужно выбирать никого из них. Ты можешь дать свое объявление, это вроде бы как бесплатно.  
  
Она кликает на “написать сообщение” в верхнем правом углу.   
  
\- Хмм. Ты хочешь встречаться или просто секс без обязательств?  
  
\- В Манчестере? - подмечает Луи.  
  
\- Точно. Значит, “без обязательств”, - говорит она и нажимает кнопку.- О, это круто. Хорошо, парень ищет парня. Какой заголовок ты хочешь?  
  
\- Не такие, как у других. Не грубый.  
  
\- Неопытный гей ищет помощи от соответствующего по возрасту,- предлагает Ханна.-Разве не мило?  
Луи смеется и забирает мобильный из рук.  
  
\- Хороший мальчик ищет такого же для секса, - говорит он. - Или, хм, "Молодой нервный парень…"  
  
\- Ты несешь чепуху, - говорит Ханна и отбирает телефон. - Вот. _“Стройный милый парень нуждается в секс-уроках”_. Мы можем указать твои возрастные предпочтения в основных требованиях, да? Так что просто напиши что-то вот тут.  
  
Луи напечатал кое-что о себе. Он даже указал свой реальный имеил, так как сайт пообещал не отображать его. Все еще было страшно.   
  
\- Опубликуем это, - сказала Ханна и нажала на кнопку. - Вот и отлично. Первый шаг на пути к Николасу Хольту сделан.  
  
\- Спасибо, малышка, - говорит Луи с нежностью в голосе.

***

Луи получил 12 писем за 12 часов. Семь из них содержали фото; в других пяти были фотографии членов. В трех говорилось, что они не подходят по возрасту, но “могут показать, как можно отлично провести время”; один из адресатов хотел снять с ним порно-фильм. Шестеро не могли писать связно. Но было одно, только одно - которое прочитав, Луи не захотел удалить.

> **Тема** :  **Привет!**
> 
> Я думаю, что смогу помочь тебе, мне говорили, что я довольно неплохой учитель. Вот так я выгляжу:  Извини за тупую ухмылку, я не такой придурковатый в жизни.(На самом деле это ложь, я куда более сумасшедший, это фото выбрано специально для того чтобы соблазнять- оно отображает минимальный уровень моего дебилизма.) Так же у меня есть фото моего члена, скажи если нужно. Пока, Гарри (не Поттер)

Луи не мог перестать перечитывать это письмо. Маленькое, всего пара строчек, но оно, оно не пугало, однозначно оно его не пугало. Не чувствовалось никакого давления. Луи на самом деле не думал, что хочет кого-то настойчивого. Казалось, Гарри передает всю инициативу ему. Не то чтобы Луи хотел этого, но это казалось правильным. Заняло два дня, чтобы ответить и только потому, что Ханна практически удерживала его силой и выбрала фото для него.

> **Тема: Ответ** :  **привет**
> 
> Привет, Гарри (Не Поттер), Я люблю сумасшедших. Я сам абсолютный придурок. В смысле, вроде как это очевидно, раз я нуждаюсь в секс-уроках. В конце концов, я придурок, который хорош в футболе. А это я.
> 
> У меня нет фотографий другого плана. Но думаю что если надо, то я смогу сделать? Что касается меня, мне не нужны никакие другие от тебя.

\- Ох, черт возьми, - говорит Ханна. - Убери последнее. Скажи, что ты бы хотел получше узнать его, как человека. 

\- Я не стану этого писать, - Луи держит ноутбук вне ее досягаемости. - Это звучит презумпционно. 

\- Ох, кто-то проглотил словарь? Дай сюда.

> У меня нет фотографий другого плана. Но думаю что если надо, то я смогу сделать? Но, я абсолютно уверен, что ты не будешь разочарован.

\- Господи, ты не можешь такое писать! - Ну, он не будет,- говорит Ханна, указывая взглядом на его пах. - Я серьезно. Луи подавил желание прикрыться. - Я сам справлюсь, спасибо.

> У меня нет фотографий другого плана. Я бы мог сделать, если нужно, но предлагаю встретиться, если тебе это подходит, хорошо? На самом деле я не живу в Манчестере, но мы могли бы выпить кофе или что-то вроде того и, может, пойти к тебе? Луи (тоже не Поттер)

\- Ну, - улыбается Ханна. - В этом весь ты.

Гарри ответил тут же.

> **Тема: Ответ: Ответ: привет**
> 
> Привет, Лу на самом деле я тоже не из Манчестера, но мы можем встретиться и если оба захотим, снимем комнату или что-то вроде того. Я не самый богатый студент, но хороший секс стоит дополнительных часов работы в пекарне, правда? (посмотри как я влепил сюда слово “хороший”,а? Просто у меня есть рекомендации.)
> 
> Гарри. 

Они договорились встретиться в субботу, в обед. Всю неделю Луи продолжал получать сообщения от новых мужчин заинтересовавшихся его объявлением; все письма он удалил не читая.

***

Они договорились встретиться в Pret(1) у вокзала, что немного необычно для знакомства по интернету с целью просто переспать, но, кто знает, может Гарри просто любит именно их сэндвичи. Луи приехал рано, так как не доверял поездам и не хотел приезжать впритык, он зашел в кафе и заказал Crayfish & Rocket(2). В ожидании он достал телефон, чтобы как-то развлечься. Луи не мог перестать переходить со страницы браузера к и-мейлу, чтобы посмотреть на фотографию Гарри снова и снова. Он очень милый. Ну, не совсем, но все же милый, и, вроде бы, совсем не пугает.

\- Похож, правда? - раздался веселый голос из-за спины, Луи поворачивается и видит протянутую руку Гарри.

\- Ты, должно быть, Луи? 

\- Да, - отвечает он и жмет протянутую руку. Гарри крепко жмет в ответ.

\- Я, ну... убеждался, что не пропустил тебя. Гарри кивает. Улыбается уголком губ и на щеке появляется заметная ямочка. Луи очень хочется дотронуться до нее рукой.

\- Правильно. Будь всегда готов - очень хороший девиз. В основном заставляет думать меня о презервативах, ну, знаешь. Щеки Луи вспыхивают, он уверен, что покраснел, потому что чувствует, как пылает его лицо.

\- Правильно. Будь всегда готов - очень хороший девиз. В основном заставляет думать меня о презервативах, ну, знаешь.  
  
Щеки Луи вспыхивают, он уверен, что покраснел, потому что чувствует, как пылает его лицо.   
  
\- Правильно, - соглашается он.- Ммм, будешь сэндвич или что-то еще?  
  
Гарри улыбается, и Луи нравится его искренняя улыбка.   
  
\- Ты сиди, я сейчас возьму себе что-нибудь.  
  
Ему нравится задница Гарри тоже, или же, ну хорошо, скорее ее отсутствие, но все же. Гарри высокий и худой, и одет совсем просто - джинсы и толстовка, но Луи догадывается что скрывается под одеждой. Луи абсолютно точно сделает это. Луи абсолютно точно собирается заняться сексом с этим парнем. Черт, ему нужно написать Ханне.  
  
 _Гарри охрененный. Даже слишком. Что делать?_  
  
Он практически слышит ее нежный смех, когда читает ответ:  _Тогда прекрати писать мне, придурок, и сделай то, что собирался._  
  
Верно. Отличный план. Гарри вернулся с тарелкой супа и бутылкой воды, и сел напротив Луи.   
  
\- Итак, ты не местный? - спрашивает Гарри после первой ложки.   
  
\- Ну, - отвечает Луи. - Из Донкастера вообще-то.  
  
Брови Гарри удивленно взлетают вверх.   
  
\- Довольно далеко для того… - Гарри оглядывается. - Ну, в общем, довольно долго ехать.  
  
Луи пожимает плечами.   
  
\- Я не хочу, ну, понимаешь... ребята из моей школы и все такое - это не самая лучшая идея.  
  
Гарри покивал и помахал ложкой:  
  
\- Да, все хорошо. Я понимаю. Я как бы сделал то же самое, хотя по большей части моя проблема в том, что там, где я живу, практически никого нет. На самом деле мне проще приехать сюда для этого, чем пойти в тот же гей-бар.  
  
\- Для этого нужно быть совершеннолетним, - подмечает Луи, в ответ Гарри только пожимает плечами   
  
\- Не похоже, что это мешает мне ходить туда.  
  
Он широко улыбается, и ямочки, от которых у Луи мутнеет в голове, снова появляются на его щеках. Он думает, что он тоже не смог отказать Гарри и пустил бы его в бар.  
  
\- Как думаешь, меня бы тоже пустили?  
  
Луи не был бы против попытаться пройти туда. Он любит танцевать, находиться среди кучи людей, и ему кажется, что ему бы понравились быть в гей-баре, там, где он не был бы “белой вороной”. Улыбка Гарри стала слегка непристойной, когда он осмотрел Луи с ног до головы.  
  
\- Думаю, если бы ты снял свою рубашку они бы и не подумали возразить. Я уверен, они бы и не стали.  
  
Луи всегда предпочитал бахвальство смущению и сегодняшний день не был исключением.  
  
\- Ой! - громко воскликнул он. - Я думаю, ты флиртуешь со мной, Гарри-не-Поттер!  
  
И кокетливо похлопал ресницами. Гарри смеется и обхватывает ногу Луи под столом своей ногой.  
  
\- Хм, ты так думаешь? - Он снимает крышку с бутылки и делает большой глоток. - Думаю, да. Ты прав.  
  
\- Ужасающее поведение, - говорит Луи используя лучший провинциальный акцент на какой он только был способен. - Просто кошмар.  
  
Гарри все еще смеется, и Луи думает, что хотел бы слышать его смех весь день.  
  
***  
\- Когда тебе нужно вернуться? - спрашивает Гарри на полпути к отелю. - Ты сможешь остаться на ночь?  
  
\- Мне придется, - отвечает Луи. - Поезда ездят нерегулярно ночью, и я сказал маме, что вернусь завтра к обеду.  
  
Гарри широко улыбается и сжимает его руку.  
  
\- Это хорошо. Тогда у нас будет куча времени, чтобы научить тебя всему.  
  
Луи думал о том, чему его хочет научить Гарри практически с тех пор, как получил его первый и-меил, а сейчас его просто раздирало любопытство.  
  
\- Например, чему?  
  
Это прозвучало мягче, чем он рассчитывал, и он хотел превратить все в шутку, но у Гарри уже готов ответ.  
  
\- Минет, - говорит он. - Все должны знать, что отсасывать это важно для всего мира.   
  
Он окидывает Луи взглядом:   
  
\- К тому же твой рот просто создан для этого.   
  
Абсолютно точно, что этот легкий вздох был не Луи. Абсолютно точно нет. Это шум от проезжающего грузовика.   
  
\- И все? - спрашивает он. Это все, конечно, просто замечательно, но... Луи рассчитывал на большее. У них же будет очень много времени.  
  
\- Неа, - отвечает Гарри, он отпускает его руку и кладет ее на спину Луи так, что пальцы касаются ягодиц. - У меня есть и другие идеи помимо этого.   
  
\- Хорошо, - Луи шумно сглатывает. - Это. Это хорошо.  
  
Он обнял его за талию потому, что Гарри был немного высоковат, чтобы обнимать его за плечи.   
  
\- И, еще, как бы это сказать, ты…?   
  
Гарри пожимает плечами и с улыбкой поворачивается к Луи:  
  
\- Я гибкий. Кстати, я думаю, что это через улицу отсюда.  
  
Он указывает на серое здание и Луи позволяет ему перевести себя через дорогу.  
  
Они заранее договорились за оплату номера и Луи отдал свою половину наличкой, так как Гарри платил картой.  
  
\- Номер с большой кроватью, - сказал Гарри без запинки, женщина за стойкой кивнула, протянула конверт с ключами и чек об оплате, чтобы Гарри расписался.   
  
Луи не знает, как у Гарри вышло все это проделать. Он абсолютно уверен, что если бы он занимался сексом с миллионом парней в миллионе отелей, он все равно не смог сказать это без смущения или без запинки и без выдумки каких-либо объяснений, которые могли бы скрыть правду. Или хотя бы без шутки; Луи и сейчас сдерживается изо всех сил, чтобы не сделать какую-то глупость, вроде смешной рожицы или начать разговаривать с собственным пупком, что угодно.  
  
\- Пойдем, - говорит Гарри, подхватывая руку Луи, тащит его к лифту.   
  
У Луи заплетаются ноги, и он чуть не падает, следуя за ним, когда двери лифта закрываются, и кнопка нужного им этажа нажата, Гарри прислоняет его спиной к зеркалу.   
  
\- Следовало сделать это еще в Pret, - говорит он и целует Луи.  
  
У Луи был большой опыт поцелуев, особенно за последние пару лет. Но ни один из них, ни один из целой кучи поцелуев, не был с парнем, а тем более с таким классным парнем, который хотел секса с ним в отеле Манчестера. Поцелуй совсем другой. Луи ощущал его всем телом, словно Гарри касался его везде - живота, паха, даже, черт побери, лодыжек. Он никогда не ощущал ничего подобного, и казалось, что он просто упадет, если Гарри не остановится.  
  
Лифт звякнул на их этаже и остановился, и Гарри отпрянул от него. Луи просто смотрит на него, и Гарри пришлось вытащить его из лифта, пока двери не закрылись, и втолкнуть в комнату.   
  
\- С тобой все хорошо? - спросил он.  
  
Луи пытается покачать головой:  
  
\- Я точно гей, - говорит он в конце концов. - Абсолютно точно.  
  
Гарри смеется, запрокидывая голову:   
  
\- Отлично, - говорит он. - Я би. Приятно познакомиться.  
  
\- Просто у меня есть девушка, понимаешь? Я имею в виду… черт, это сложно. Она помогла мне написать это объявление в Крейглист, мы просто привыкли валять дурака и все такое, но я никогда не мог понять, почему людям нравится это, понимаешь? Когда просто подрочить куда лучше поцелуя, - Луи потряс головой. - Я понимал, что я гей, но знаешь, не осознавал. Насколько же лучше целоваться с парнем.  
  
Гарри притягивает его к себе и обнимает, крепко и нежно одновременно. Гарри выше Луи и это такое странное чувство, когда тебя крепко обнимает кто-то больше, чем ты.  
  
\- Это пугает, - отвечает Гарри. - Иногда. Я тебя понимаю.   
  
-Да, - говорит Луи. - Но по-хорошему пугает. Я не знал, что поцелуи могут быть такими, как в фильмах и все такое. Но, оказывается, могут.  
  
\- Но не со всеми парнями, - отвечает ему Гарри. - В смысле, я уверен, что не знаю, что почувствовал ты, но я целовал много парней и иногда это ужасно. То, что случилось в лифте - это не то, что случается постоянно.  
  
Луи смеется, уткнувшись в теплую шею Гарри.   
  
\- Хочешь сказать, что ты особенный?  
  
Гарри смеется тоже и разворачивает их к кровати.  
  
\- Я говорю, что между нами возникла химия, - он поправляет Луи, это звучит довольно дерзко. Это звучит как обещание. - Я говорю, что от этого тебе полностью снесет крышу.  
  
Он на коленях напротив, Луи практически касается покрывала накинутого на кровать.  
  
– Не тяни за уши, - говорит Гарри, и затем он расстегивает брюки и стаскивает  _ох, черт побери._  
  
\- Гарри, - стонет Луи, потому что он ничего не в состоянии сказать, ему следует принять это, это… - Гарри, черт, Гарри.  
  
У Луи нет слов для всего происходящего. Для рта Гарри, для того как он обхватил его стоя на коленях. Это опьяняет. И это - это определенно не продлится так долго.   
  
\- Гарри, ох… Гарри… я…  
  
Но Гарри и не думает останавливаться. Луи пытается отстраниться, запустив пальцы в кудри, пытается дать ему понять, но Гарри только стонет и берет глубже.   
  
\- Господи, - сдается Луи и прижимает голову Гарри вниз, потому что он не может больше, потому что он, он…   
  
\- Господи, - повторяет он снова, лежа на кровати и уставившись в потолок; он не совсем уверен реальности произошедшего.  
  
\- Я предпочитаю "Гарри", - отвечает Гарри, улыбаясь, он возвышается над Луи, сидя на нем сверху. - Но спасибо за комплимент.  
  
\- Мы можем… - Луи облизывает губы. Губы Гарри красные и влажные. - Можно я снова тебя поцелую, если это…  
  
Гарри прерывает его поцелуем. Луи совсем не против. На вкус Гарри горький и соленый, и знакомый - вкус который Луи слизывал пару раз с руки, пытаясь привыкнуть, потому, что он хотел быть готовым для … ну, для того, что происходит сейчас. Сперма Луи во рту у Гарри, и единственное, что приходит на ум то, что это прекрасно, просто до неприличия ошеломляюще-великолепно.   
  
С такими темпами у Луи снова встанет минут через десять, что само по себе смешно. Он переворачивает их, пытаясь контролировать себя и ситуацию, но возбуждение от этого только растет и единственное, чего он хочет, это держать, трогать и гладить Гарри и этим сводить его с ума.  
  
\- Это, - тяжело дышит Гарри. - Это ненормально. Просто, что б ты знал. В смысле. Джордж Карлин сказал, что секс - как пицца, если он плох, то все равно хорош. Но, он обычно все равно необычайно хорош.   
  
Он трется о Луи и джинсы кажутся слишком жесткими для члена Луи, но ему наплевать, потому что это действительно невероятно хорошо.  
  
\- Можно я, - Луи рукой нащупывает пуговицу джинсов, ширинку, - можно я…  
  
Гарри стонет.  
  
\- Да, - говорит он. И еще громче, - да, да, да.  
  
Его член большой и теплый в руке, и это немного неловко пытаться дрочить между их животами, но Луи наплевать, потому что ему это необходимо, потому что ему так нужно дотрагиваться до Гарри, слышать его дыхание и видеть, как он кончает.  
  
\- О Боже, - выдыхает Гарри. - Дай я, - он выгибается на кровати для того, чтобы задрать футболку до подмышек, оголяя живот, Луи видя это, просто стягивает свою.  
  
\- Я уже близко, - говорит он.  
  
Луи догадался бы в любом случае потому как двигаются бедра Гарри, толкаясь в его кулак. Он сбился с ритма, просто бездумно двигает рукой. Губы не слушаются, словно он совершенно не контролирует себя, словно он уже ничего не контролирует.  
  
\- Я хочу увидеть, - говорит Луи. - Гарри, я хочу увидеть, как ты кончаешь, я хочу…  
  
Вздох Гарри перебивает его, и влажные капли спермы Гарри просачиваются сквозь пальцы, размазываясь между их голыми животами. Гарри дрожит, и Луи не может прекратить гладить его: нежные, мягкие, длинные движения словно успокаивают Гарри после оргазма. Они лежат друг напротив друга, тяжело дыша, Гарри целует шею Луи, его плечо.  
  
\- Нам нужно в душ, - говорит он.- У меня есть еще кое-какая идея, но нужно вымыться, хм. Более тщательно.  
  
Луи покраснел бы, если хоть немного крови могло прилить к его лицу.   
  
\- Эм. Ладно.  
  
\- Или нет, если ты не хочешь, - говорит Гарри. - В смысле, главное, чтобы тебе было хорошо.  
  
\- Мне хорошо с тобой, - говорит Луи.  
  
Это не совсем то, что он хотел сказать, но это правда. Он лежит на практически незнакомом парне, вымазанный его спермой, но чувствует, что ему доверяет. Словно он мог сказать ему все что угодно, и Гарри не подумает что он странный или что-то подобное.  
  
\- Мы можем делать все, что ты задумал. То есть. Если это не подразумевает никаких фермерских животных или чего-то подобного.  
  
\- Черт, - безучастно отвечает Гарри. - Мне придется отменить заказ на куриц, которых я заказал на сегодняшний вечер.   
  
Луи смеется и скатывается с Гарри. Было странно не касаться друг друга, особенно если учитывать, что Луи никогда не дотрагивался до Гарри до сегодняшнего дня.  
  
\- Тогда пойдем? - говорит Луи, и Гарри встал, сняв с себя все вещи безо всякого смущения.   
Луи чувствует, как его глаза расширяются, но ничего не может сделать с собой, он не может заставить себя отвести взгляд.  
  
\- Твоя очередь, - говорит Гарри улыбнувшись.   
  
Луи выдыхает, сбрасывает обувь, стягивает брюки, а следом и боксерки. Сегодня он надел черные, специально для того, чтобы, по крайней мере, он на это рассчитывал, что Гарри увидит его и решит, что он выглядит хорошо. Вообще он думал, что проведет в них больше времени, но внезапно они пропустили это и сразу же разделись полностью.  
  
\- Эм, - говорит Луи, просто потому, что он должен сказать что-то. - Ты выглядишь здорово, правда.  
  
Гарри фыркает, заходит в ванную и включает воду в душе.   
  
\- Ты тоже, - кричит он оттуда, и Луи направляется к нему.  
  
Луи немного неловко, он не знает куда встать или можно ли дотронуться, но Гарри поворачивается, прижимает к раковине и целует его и все же, Луи все-таки позволяет себе проскользить руками вниз и дотронуться, обхватить его задницу. Она намного более выпуклая, чем казалась в джинсах и Луи не сдерживается, слегка сжимает ягодицы и прижимает Гарри к себе.  
  
\- Пойдем, - говорит Гарри.  
  
\- Это было невероятно, правда, - говорит Луи. - Видеть как ты… ну… - он прижимается лицом к шее, и Гарри слегка стонет, наклоняя голову, подставляясь.   
  
Луи не нужно просить дважды, и он начинает целовать сверху вниз, слегка захватывая губами кожу на шее.  
  
\- Можешь укусить, - говорит Гарри. - Мне нравится.  
  
У Луи перехватывает дыхание.   
  
\- Мы можем… я могу продолжить в душе.  
  
Вода течет довольно долго, и Луи не нравится тратить воду в пустую, к тому же, когда они все равно уже тут, это выглядит довольно глупо.  
  
\- Договорились, - соглашается Гарри, садится, опираясь на стену выложенную кафелем, и раздвигает ноги, приглашая. Луи следует за ним и усаживается под теплыми струями душа, и позволяет себе вдавить Гарри в плитку, как ему хочется, и слегка кусает нижний край челюсти, прихватывает кожу под ухом.   
  
\- Ох, черт, - голос Гарри низкий и он крепко держит Луи за талию.- Вот так, Лу. Именно так.   
  
Казалось, они просто перешагнули через вступительную фазу, и Луи рад этому, потому что он более-менее знает что делать. Он знает, как прикусить мочку уха, чтобы Гарри застонал. Знает, как надо провести по спине и бокам, чтобы бедра Гарри толкнулись вверх. Знает, как нужно перебирать влажные волосы Гарри. Это так замечательно - не чувствовать себя не в своей тарелке. Это так восхитительно, когда Гарри расплывается, облокотившись на стену. Луи нравится, что Гарри абсолютно расслаблен и, кажется, еще немного и заурчит, как котенок, в его руках. Он мог бы воспользоваться ситуацией. Но им на самом деле нужно помыться, и Луи неохотно отстраняется, и Гарри открывает глаза и взволнованно смотрит на него.   
  
\- Так, - говорит Луи. Он не может оторвать взгляд от губ Гарри. - Нам нужно помыться, так?  
  
\- Так, - бормочет Гарри.  
  
Он не столько смотрит на губы, сколько на его… хм. Луи с трудом подавляет в себе желание прикрыться руками.   
  
\- Да.  
  
Луи поворачивается и берет одну из крошечных бутылочек с шампунем и это, кажется, возвращает Гарри на землю. Он трясет головой, отбрасывая кудри со лба, и становится под струи, подставляя лицо.   
  
\- Итак, - говорит он решительно, прогибается назад, подставляя грудь воде. - Нужно помыться. Приступим.  
  
Они пытались не сильно отвлекаться друг на друга, но после душа Луи чувствовал, что он так упорно растирался мочалкой, что кожа порозовела.  
  
\- Ты голоден?- спросил Гарри.- Я что-то проголодался.  
  
Пожалуй, Луи еще никогда не был так рад, что у него есть упакованный обед с собой.   
  
\- У меня есть карри в сумке, - говорит он. - Хочешь?  
  
И было еще кое-что. Довольно заметная эрекция, которая не проходила с того момента как Гарри кончил. Ему совсем не хотелось уходить из номера в поисках еды в Манчестере пока… пока они не покончат с этим. Гарри улыбнулся и уселся, скрестив ноги на кровати - все еще голый. Луи обернул бедра полотенцем и взял сумку, порылся и достал еду и вилки.  
  
\- Похоже, ты любишь быть ко всему готовым, - улыбается Гарри, Луи фыркает:  
  
\- Не всегда. Я просто, ну. Много об этом думал. Понимаешь?   
  
Гарри кивает, берет протянутую вилку.  
  
\- И что еще ты взял?  
  
Он интересуется, указывая подбородком на сумку. Луи пожимает плечами, открывает контейнер и передает его.  
  
\- Кое-какие снеки, смену одежды, книгу, чтобы читать в поезде. Презервативы и прочее.  
  
\- Прочее, - передразнивает Гарри. - Что-то вроде смазки, да?  
  
\- Ну... да, - признается Луи.   
  
Он не представляет, как бы ему сесть, чтобы Гарри не заметил, что у него стоит. Может лучше стоять на коленях? Гарри смеется над ним и Луи понимает, что все его попытки осторожно присесть были слишком очевидны.  
  
\- Ты можешь просто сидеть, обернувшись полотенцем, - подмечает он. - Но вообще, я видел что под ним и, знаешь, мне очень понравилось. Так что ты вообще можешь ничего не прикрывать.  
  
Это совсем не выход. Сидеть напротив Гарри голым и есть карри.  
  
\- Я лучше останусь в полотенце, - говорит Луи. - Но спасибо.  
  
Гарри отмахивается и наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать его пряным от специй поцелуем.  
  
***  
Конечно же, Луи ожидал кое-чего после советов Гарри на счет душа, но он не ожидал этого.  
  
\- Ты-это-то что-ты не должен-о Боже, - стонет Луи. Он вжимается лицом в подушку, стараясь выгнуться как можно сильнее навстречу Гарри. – О, мой Бог, Хаза.  
  
На самом деле Луи не часто придумывает прозвища - его сестры полностью разрушили его представление о них, но это заслуживало попытаться придумать что-то еще раз. Это заслуживало кое-чего особенного. Язык Гарри, то, что он им делает, это просто, просто что-то невероятное.  
  
\- Твой язык великолепен, - говорит Луи в итоге.  
  
Гарри отстраняется, смеется, уткнувшись в ягодицу Луи.   
  
\- Спасибо, чувак, - говорит он и продолжает дальше лизать, кусать и... трахать его языком.  
  
Луи пару раз видел это в порно, но он никогда не думал, что люди на самом деле делают это в реальной жизни. Сейчас он абсолютно уверен, что будет хотеть этого каждый день в его гребаной жизни.  
  
\- Я скоро, если ты продолжишь еще немного, я…  
  
Он не может сдерживаться и трется об одеяло, приближая себя к финишу. Но, неожиданно, Гарри отстраняется и, черт, черт побери, от этого становиться нестерпимо больно. Луи сдерживается, чтобы не всхлипнуть.  
  
\- Хаз?  
  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты меня сейчас трахнул, - говорит Гарри. - Хорошо?  
  
Бедра Луи непроизвольно толкаются вперед.  
  
\- Да, - прохрипел он, затем прочистив горло, повторил. - В смысле. Да. Это значит - да. Хорошо.  
  
Когда он переворачивается, член качается в воздухе. Гарри снова смеётся. Луи все еще никак не придет в себя.  
  
\- Смазка у тебя в сумке? - спрашивает Гарри, и он кивает, машет в сторону, указывая на нее.  
  
Он вполне может понять его состояние. Луи лежит и старается не кончить раньше времени.  
  
\- Знаешь, - бормочет он, - я не думал.. я думал, что мы отсосем друг у друга пару раз и все.  
  
Гарри бросает смазку и пару презервативов на кровать, и залазит на Луи, обхватывая его ногами.  
  
\- Судя по твоему голосу, тебе нравятся изменения планах, - говорит он, и Луи неистово кивает, рискуя свернуть себе шею.  
  
\- Очень хорошие, - соглашается он. - Прекрасные. Неожиданно великолепные изменения. Да.  
  
Гарри с нежностью улыбается ему.   
  
\- Дай мне руку, - говорит он и выдавливает смазку на пальцы Луи. - Медленно и осторожно, ага?  
  
Он пододвигает колени повыше, пока не обхватил ребра Луи, для лучшего доступа и Луи проводит по его сжатому входу пальцем. Из-за смазки он легко проникает в него, тело Гарри совершенно не сопротивляется.  
  
\- Могу я... - Луи прижимает второй палец, потому что ему кажется, что уже можно и Гарри кивает.  
  
Второй входит так же легко; туго, но пальцы все так же легко скользят и, о Боже, член Луи будет так же туго обхвачен внутри Гарри.  
  
\- Приятно, правда?- Гарри прижимается к Луи, поставив руки на кровать возле его головы.   
  
Луи смотрит вверх, чтобы увидеть мягкую улыбку на его лице. Он выглядит довольным.  
  
\- Это чувство. Мне всегда нравится подготавливать. Это намного больше возбуждает, чем многие думают.  
  
\- Д-да, - соглашается Луи срывающимся голосом. - Очень. Да.  
  
Внезапно ему хочется оказаться на месте Гарри, не прямо сейчас, потому что не может быть ничего лучше, чем это, но... позже.  
  
\- Позже, в смысле, когда мы отдохнем или когда-то, ты может... может я...  
  
Взгляд Гарри сосредотачивается на нем.   
  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя трахнул?  
  
Это звучит тихо, не громче шепота, но заставляет тело Луи сжаться от еще большего возбуждения.  
  
\- Ты хочешь, чтоб я смазал свой член и вошел в тебя?  
  
Луи снова кивает, сглатывая. Он перестал двигать пальцами, но Гарри насаживается, трахая себя его пальцами сам.   
  
\- Да, - говорит Луи. - Хочу, чтобы ты сделал это.   
  
\- Черт, - Гарри тянется за презервативом, соскальзывает с пальцев и раскатывает презерватив на члене Луи дрожащими руками. - Черт, трахни меня сейчас же, - говорит он и тянет Луи за плечо.   
  
Он переворачивается, и Гарри притягивает его к себе ногами.   
  
\- Просто плавные, равномерные толчки, - объясняет Гарри, и Луи входит в него.  
  
\- Ох, - вырывается у Луи.  
  
Он не находит никаких других слов чтобы описать это, какой Гарри теплый и тугой вокруг него. Он обхватил его руками и ногами, и ему кажется, что он трахает Гарри не только своим членом, но и всем своим телом. Удерживаться в плавном ритме кажется совсем невозможным, когда хочется толкаться быстрее, но он хочет этого, хочет чтобы Гарри хотел с ним повторить, и, поэтому, он сосредотачивается на плавных, равномерных движениях.  
  
\- Да, - выдыхает Гарри. - Да, Луи. Именно так.  
  
Гарри проскальзывает рукой вниз между их телами, начинает дрочить себе, Луи думает, что, пожалуй, это он должен делать, но сейчас это совсем невозможно. Нет никакой возможности удержаться на одной руке и не упасть, но в любом случае все, что сейчас происходит, абсолютно все, черт возьми, невообразимо прекрасно.  
  
\- О Господи, я правда гей, правда гей.  
  
Луи не собирался говорить это вслух, но на самом-то деле - это абсолютная правда. Это точное описание чувств в данный момент.  
  
\- Это хорошо, - задыхаясь, отвечает Гарри.   
  
Он дрочит все быстрее, задевая живот Луи с каждым движением, его ноги, которыми он обхватил Луи, дрожат. Луи очень надеется, что это значит, что Гарри близок, потому что Луи уже точно готов кончить. Как оказывается, у него не было не единого шанса пропустить оргазм Гарри, потому что его плоть сжимается так сильно вокруг него, и какой-то неловкий сдавленный звук вырывается из груди Луи, но ему все равно. Абсолютно все равно. Потому что то, что он чувствует сейчас, это лучшее, что кто-либо, когда-либо чувствовал за всю историю мира. Наконец, когда он прекращает движение бедрами, Луи применяет знания из секс-учебников и плавно выходит, придерживая презерватив. Стягивает его и бросает на пол и только затем обессилено падает на Гарри сверху.  
  
\- Твою мать, - шепчет он, уткнувшись в шею Гарри. - Это было невероятно.  
  
\- Да. - Гарри все еще тяжело дышит, еще слегка дрожит, словно не до конца пришел в себя после оргазма. - Вроде того.  
  
Луи потный и липкий и это возможно, лучшее, что он когда-либо испытывал.  
  
\- Для меня просто.. wow!  
  
Гарри смеётся, обнимая Луи.  
  
\- Что, правда, точно-точно гей?  
  
\- Да, - подтверждает Луи. - Абсолютно точно гей. В смысле. Я видел кое-какое серьезное гей-порно, говорил о задницах знаменитостей очень много, но… на самом деле я не имел никакого представления.  
  
Гарри смеётся, уткнувшись в волосы Луи, целует.  
  
\- Был рад помочь. На самом деле ничего сложного в этом не было.  
  
\- Очевидно, что так, - говорит Луи.- Господи.  
  
\- Давай просто полежим,- предлагает Гарри.- Тебе нравится обниматься?  
  
\- Я просто ас, когда дело касается объятий, - Луи поудобнее устраивается в руках Гарри, чтобы продемонстрировать это. - Я бы мог представлять Британию на Олимпийских играх в соревнованиях по объятиям.  
  
Гарри гладит спину Луи, успокаивая:  
  
\- Хорошо, в таком случае полежим пока так.  
  
***  
\- Слушай,- говорит Гарри, когда оставалось пара минут до прибытия поезда Луи, - Это не типично для меня, но я бы хотел встретиться с тобой снова, если ты бы смог сюда снова приехать. Просто… я на самом деле прекрасно провел время, и я подумал, что мы, ну знаешь, поладили.  
  
В животе у Луи словно затрепетали бабочки.   
  
\- Это точно, - говорит он. - Я думал так же. Я пока не знаю когда смогу вернуться, но я что-нибудь придумаю.  
  
\- И... я довольно хорош в сексе по телефону, - отвечает Гарри улыбаясь. - На случай если тебе захочется попробовать что-то новое.  
  
Задница Луи еще слегка побаливает от "новых вещей". Но он определенно готов следовать дальнейшим инструкциям Гарри.   
  
\- Ох, вот, - говорит он и протягивает телефон, чтобы Гарри записал свои данные.  
  
Гарри записывает свой номер и полное имя, нажимает кнопку вызова.  
  
\- Теперь у меня есть твой номер, - говорит он, сбрасывая вызов и сохраняя.  
  
\- Я - Томлинсон, - Луи убирает телефон в карман. - Луи Томлинсон.  
  
Гарри протягивает руку, улыбаясь:  
  
\- Это было  _здорово_ , Луи Томлинсон, - говорит он.  
  
Луи жмет руку, притягивая Гарри к себе, чтобы обнять.   
  
\- Действительно здорово, - соглашается он. - Спасибо.  
  
\- Отблагодари меня возвращением в Манчестер, - отвечает Гарри. Наклоняется к уху Луи, - Отблагодари меня, сделав так, чтобы я снова смог ощутить твою прекрасную задницу в своих руках.   
  
Луи вздрагивает:  
  
\- Эй, у меня сейчас встанет, прям тут, - протестует он, но Гарри только смеётся, разрывая объятия, но оставляет руку на плечах Луи.  
  
\- Всякое случается, - соглашается он.  
  
Слышится стук, и в расписании меняются позиции поездов.   
  
\- Это твой.  
  
\- Да, - говорит Луи. Ему совсем не хочется уезжать. - Ладно.  
  
Гарри наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать его, придерживая за подбородок.   
  
\- Тогда, до скорого, - говорит он. - Да?  
  
\- Да, - Отвечает Луи и целует его в ответ.  
  
\- Да, определенно. - И целует еще раз.  
  
***  
 _Я в самой длинной очереди, которую ты когда-либо видел_  
  
Сообщение Гарри прожужжало в кармане Луи. Он, возможно, и не заметил бы его в таком шуме, но за последние пару недель Луи стал психологически зависим от своего телефона в ожидании нового сообщения, и-мейла, звонка.  
  
 _ха, забавно, я тоже,_ отвечает Луи. -  _Ты где?_  
  
 _на прослушивании Икс-фактора. Я не говорил тебе об этом? Первый год, когда разрешено попытаться._  
  
Луи отрывает взгляд от экрана, оглядывает толпу. Просто тысячи человек и нет совершенно никакой возможности разглядеть Гарри.  
  
 _Вообще-то я тоже_ , - отвечает он.   
  
Какое-то время нет ответа, и Луи задается вопросом, оглядывает ли Гарри толпу, так же, как и он.  
  
 _Надеюсь, мы оба пройдем_ , - присылает ответ Гарри. -  _Это было бы эпично._  
  
Луи тоже надеется на это  
  
__________________________________________  
1-Pret- имеется в виду "Pret a manger" недорогой фастфуд ресторанчик. Славится вкусными сэндвичами и использованием экологически чистых продуктов.  
2- Crayfish  & Rocket- сэндвич с лобстером (раками) и рукколой, заправленный лимонным соком и майонезом. Выглядит так http://myfoodsirens.files.wordpress.com/2010/12/img_6914.jpg?w=500&h=349


End file.
